


Just a Nightmare

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Light Angst, Post Episode Ten, Potential Spoilers, Romance, What Could Have Been, light humor, potential relationship, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: He hated that Freddy Krueger, mythological hag thing. It was its fault that he had these side effects from it tampering with his mind.





	Just a Nightmare

Rafael looked down at his clothes, seeing that he was in his suit he wore to the twins' party. Pushing through the doors, everything was almost like he remembered it to be. The birthday party was going strong; everyone was having a good time. Even Lizzie, who was dancing with MG. The music was booming, the decorations were vibrant and lively. Josie was near a refreshment table talking to Penelope.

Except Josie wasn't actually there at the time, which could only mean one thing for Rafael. He was dreaming again.

_No, no, no_. Not good. It was never good when he had these kinds of dreams because it meant his mind wanted to change something. Something his heart  _wanted_  to happen. He hated that Freddy Krueger, mythological hag thing. It was its fault that he had these side effects from it tampering with his mind.

At least, that's what he wanted to believe.

"Wake up," Rafael muttered to himself. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"You know, standing off away from everyone else is supposed to be my thing," came a voice that Rafael loved and really hated to hear right now.

He turned to see Hope standing there in her burgundy dress. It wasn't disheveled or dirty like it was the first time he'd seen her in it, and she looked even more beautiful because of it. Rafael subconsciously licked his lips as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip a bit.

Her brow quirked. "Well?"

Rafael shook his head, gaining his composure. He'd make it out of this alive and dignity intact. Well, his dignity in regards to staying away from his brother's girl.

"I, uh, did what you said," he spoke, hoping that diverting the attention elsewhere would do the trick.

Hope smiled, taking a step forward. "Good," she replied. "You're still alive, so I'll assume she took it well."

Rafael glanced at the ground and snorted lightly. "Something like that. She kinda got distracted by her new dance partner."

"Aww," Hope tilted her head. "Left you all alone without a dance partner."

"I think I'll survive."

"Or, instead of just surviving, you can put that practice into good use." Hope held her hand out for Rafael to take.

_No, no, no_. This was an invitation into trouble. He thought Hope was a badass chick, but this was treading into dangerous waters.

Still, he took her hand, and the pair began to dance on the side away from the growing crowd. It started off simple, much like their practice when she was leading. Then it grew into him leading, which led to intensity he didn't want. No, shouldn't want. He'd have to try diverting the attention away again.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier today. It was stupid to be so...you know, stupid."

Hope shrugged, following his steps with ease. Her dress flowed in the right directions, showing off her natural elegance.

"It's okay," she told him. "We all have had a stupid moment."

"Some more than others," he muttered. He was referring to himself, but she could easily take it personal.

"You just had to ruin the moment, huh," she said. The small smile on her face showed she was teasing. So no personal on her part, and Rafael would have preferred that.

This was his dream, yet it was completely out of his control.

Rafael shook his head, a soft, short laugh escaping him. Whether it was at this moment or her response, he was unsure. "What can I say," he replied, "I'm just that guy."

Her hand slipped from his to caress his cheek, her eyes searching his face for something. "Yeah," Hope whispered. "You're that guy."

The werewolf swallowed, wishing to everything that she didn't find what she was looking for in his expression. He knew that look she was giving him; it was the look she gave him every time she appeared in his dreams.

Rafael took a step back to give her space to spin and raised his hand that held hers, allowing her body to twirl in front of him. When she was facing him once more, their bodies reacted by him pulling Hope closer and her placing her free hand on his chest.

They weren't moving anymore, staying in that position and staring at one another intently. His mind screamed at him not to do this; it wasn't what was meant to be. She was supposed to be with Landon, the guy that liked her first. The guy he needed to protect because he loved him.

But the second she pressed her lips to his, every other thought was shut out. He held her close with his hands resting on her sides, their kiss deepening. As time passed, the others around them disappeared, and by the time Hope pulled away to catch her breath, they were alone.

She stared up at him with a lopsided grin, her eyes brightening with a happiness he saw when they teased each other. "I'm ready, Raf," she said, pulling herself up for another kiss.

* * *

Rafael gasped, looking around the darkened room. He found himself in his bed alone and sighed in relief. He then rubbed his face, groaning to himself before plopping back down. This was beginning to be too much for him. He knew this wasn't right, but his subconscious mind didn't give a damn about his right and wrong.

"You alright, man?" he heard the groggy voice of Landon ask.

Rafael stared at the ceiling, refusing to look Landon's way. It'd only make him feel guiltier, if that was even possible.

"Yeah," Rafael forced out, taking his pillow to cover his face. "Just a nightmare."

Landon mumbled out something incoherent before Rafael picked up the sound of his steady breathing. When he thought is was safe to remove the pillow, he did and blew out some air softly.

"Just a nightmare," he repeated, forcing his eyes shut with a silent prayer that he wouldn't dream.


End file.
